Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device including a magnetic tunnel junction and a method of fabricating the same.
Due to increased demand for electronic devices with a fast speed and/or a low power consumption, semiconductor devices require a fast operating speed and/or a low operating voltage. For example, a magnetic memory device which can provide technical advantages, such as low latency and non-volatility, has been suggested to satisfy such requirements. As a result, the magnetic memory device is currently regarded as an emerging next-generation memory device.
The magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The MTJ may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the MTJ may be higher when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel than when they are parallel. Such a difference in resistance can be used to store data in a magnetic memory device. However, more research is needed to mass-produce the magnetic memory device.